To Do or Not To Do
by NightShade94
Summary: Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan was not a coward. Not in any way whatsoever. Anybody who knew him would readily vouch for his bravery and all around un-cowardly-ness. That was fact. So why was he avoiding his boyfriend like the bubonic plague you ask? Well, he has a completely un-cowardly explanation. Honest. This is Slash. So if you do not like it, please do not read it.


Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its not mine.

A/N: Remember Princess Diaries when Mia and Michael have the Doing It talk. This is my take on how it would have gone if the situation were to happen between Reid and Morgan. Also because dominant Reid is just The Shit. ;)

* * *

Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan was not a coward. Not in any way whatsoever. Anybody who knew him would readily vouch for his bravery and all around un-cowardly-ness. That was fact.

So why was he avoiding his boyfriend like the bubonic plague you ask? Well, he has a completely un-cowardly explanation. Honest.

Peering across the bullpen from his vantage point behind the trophy cases that lined the walls, Derek gave a sigh of relief. Spencer was not in his immediate vicinity. Good. Ignoring the looks of amused surprise the BAU's desk – agents were regarding him with, he hurried to his cubicle. Having just finished a case yesterday, it was a paperwork day, and that meant that you could leave when you were done with said paperwork. Well, just as long as you didn't get roped into a consult. And boy was Derek determined to leave before his boyfriend had a chance to reopen the most recent can of worms in their relationship.

Picking up a case file and distractedly going through it, he thought back on the conversation he had had with the girls just last night over ice cream and Hugh Grant movies. How had he become the chick in the relationship by the way? Initiation into the BAU Femme Sorority was supposed to be Spencer's concession.

Anyway, he had confided in them – after a lot of prodding and subtle hinting by Emily and JJ and the outright threatening by Penelope – that he was indeed having boy problems. His still relatively new relationship with Spencer was at a standstill. There had been a lot of handholding, romantic dates and overall fluffiness, but physically, they had yet to venture beyond first base.

Now, this was all just fine and dandy by Derek, but lately it seemed that Spencer's seemingly endless patience had begun to run out. Every conversation was a little too suggestive and every make-out session a little too overwhelming. Every time they were alone together the younger profiler seemed to have to work a lot more at keeping his usually abnormally tightly reigned in base urges under control. He knew without a shadow of doubt, that Spencer would never ever pressure him into something he didn't want to do. But apparently, even his Pretty Boy was not immune to the genetic predisposition that all males had when it came to the matters of the flesh. All guys want to Do It. It was flattering, yes, but Derek just wasn't ready for The Big Step.

They had all been very sympathetic, and there had been a whole lot of moaning about how it was a universal phenomenon, regardless of which way you swung. They had all been there apparently. Most disappointingly however, not _one_ of his female counterparts had even offered to offer him a solution. Or at the very least some advice. Now he wasn't all too sure what the protocol was on Venus, but as a Martian – despite his honorary membership to the sister's alliance, he was still all male, thank you very much – he would have appreciated some insight as to why and _how_ they had stopped 'being there'. Obviously there was something he was missing; some way to keep things from progressing in the sexual arena.

This whole abstinence thing was hard enough without having to constantly and valiantly ignore and overlook the utter _sexiness_ that his boyfriend seemed to ooze. Handsome – he could be painfully attractive without even trying – , smart – was there anyone smarter? – and kind to a fault, Spencer ticked all the right boxes in Derek's mental checklist. Or anyone's for that matter. It was only a matter of time before his own libido surrendered to the younger profiler. Already his idea of kinky was a certain purple scarf. And Derek was no virgin; sex he could deal with. But the profiler in him told him that his Pretty Boy would _not_ be bottoming for him. And god damn it, he just wasn't ready for _that_!

Sighing with melancholy and fervently cursing Carl Buford to the deepest pits of hell for still managing to mess up the best thing in his life after all this time, he put the case file down. He wasn't going to get anything done at this rate. Conjuring up a grim smile for Emily who reached out to pat him on the arm with a knowing look, he got up and headed for the break room. He needed coffee, and at this point, even the tar-like matter that FBI maintenance swore was caffeine would do the job.

Adding a little more sugar into his coffee in an attempt to distract himself from his miserable thoughts, Derek took a sip. Sugary sweet coffee was something that he had first tasted second hand from Spencer, and now whenever he was feeling a little glum and the original source wasn't nearby for whatever reasons, he had taken to raiding the sugar bowl too. It was, for the lack of a better word, comforting.

Cradling his mug of Spencer-reminiscent coffee, Derek turned around and almost walked straight into the very person he was trying to avoid. Dr. Spencer Reid. Oh _why_ did he have to be oh-so pretty? And if the sheer cuteness wasn't enough, the man smelled _so good_. He was sure; the big man upstairs had to be testing him.

"You're avoiding me." Spencer stated flatly, his hazel eyes focusing on Derek's own with all the intensity of laser beams.

"Not here, kid." Was he _trying_ to out them to the entire FBI?

"Do not 'kid' me Derek. Yes, we are doing this here. You left me no other choice, what with the ridiculous game of hide and seek you've been playing with me. Sit down." In all the years that Derek had known the man, he had never looked so utterly fed-up and neither had he ever been so dominant. He fought the delicious tremors that travelled down his spine with everything he had. _He_ was supposed to be the Alpha male here. He should not be turned on by this. So he valiantly tried again.

"Look, I got a lot of…"

"_Sit. Down_." The paler man hissed, and Derek found himself obeying.

Once they were seated at the small coffee table, facing each other, Spencer asked in the same flat tone.

"Explain to me why you are running away from this Derek." And under the force of whatever it was that positively gleamed in the other mans eyes, he found himself answering.

"Look Spencer, I... I love you. I do. And I love being with you. But don't you think we are going too fast?" after momentarily faltering at the look of disbelief that crossed Spencer's face, he continued. "I just, I am not entirely comfortable with where things are going. I'm not sure I am ready to, you know, Do It."

It was a moment of mortifying silence later that Spencer said anything in a very dry tone.

"Despite the _interesting_ terminology you used to explain, that doesn't really come as a surprise to me."

"Really?"

"Well, you made it fairly obvious where things stood when you chose to have a _girl's_ _night_, instead of making plans with me on the one free evening we have gotten in almost three weeks."

"Spencer," Derek ventured, feeling horrible, "I am so sorry. I mean, I never even…"

"Stop talking and listen to me." He commanded, very calmly. "One, I knew going into this that it wasn't going to be easy. I mean, aside from the issues you obviously still have from your past, there's the whole fraternatization rule thing. A lesser man might find this daunting; I on the other hand have always enjoyed a challenge. Besides, I love you, so it's all worth it to me." At this point Derek was melting into a puddle of fluffed up gooeyness, but Spencer wasn't done yet.

"But that doesn't mean that I am going to wait around forever." Spencer said firmly, and Derek could swear his heart stopped. "Which brings us to two; we are in no way going too fast, trust me. We've been together for the better part of six months and the most you will let me do is hold your hand and occasionally kiss you. And even then you freak out if I so much as try to _touch_ you. Honestly Derek, that demon dog of yours gets more action than I do." He sighed wearily. "I've been patient Derek, but it takes two to make a relationship work. At some point you are going to have to get your head on right and admit to yourself that you want this. All of it."

Seeing the shamed look on his partners face, Spencer reached out as if to take his hand and Derek pulled his away, panicked. _They were in the office!_ Sighing again, Spencer continued.

"I know that it takes you a while to get used to things. So I want you to get used to this; you're the man I want. One day – one day soon – you _will_ be mine."

Now Derek was sure that he was blushing, dark complexion be damned.

"Um." He said. "Okay." Because what else do you say to something like that? Besides it wasn't like Derek was disappointed. He _wanted_ Spencer to want him. But for his usually quiet and unassuming boyfriend to come out and say it was kind of… shock inducing. And hot. _So hot_.

"So long as that's clear." Spencer started to get up and then sat back down, looking straight into Derek's eyes, suddenly all seduction. "Oh and JJ tells me that it's good to spell everything out in advance so that there are no misunderstandings later. I am not going to be the one 'taking it' in the bedroom if you know what I mean." Then, with a wink and a smile that was almost a kiss, he was gone, leaving Derek blushing and wide eyed, gulping down the now-cold coffee in an effort to quell his libido. And the tiny voice that insisted that it was wrong to want it so badly was crushed for the first time in almost twenty five years.

_He couldn't wait._

* * *

Let me know what you thought in your reviews please. =)

-NightShade94


End file.
